


jjek jjek

by flannypack



Series: Domestic Animal Hybrid AU [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannypack/pseuds/flannypack
Summary: “I’m-” they both started, then stopped, grins and more giggles leaving them as they realized what they’d done. They both tried to start over. Sanha gestured with a hand at Minhyuk.“You go ahead, sorry!”“It’s ok,” Minhyuk said. He shook his bangs out of his eyes then bowed again.“I’m Park Minhyuk. You can call me Rocky, if you want.”“Rocky,” Sanha repeated, briefly wondering where in the world that nickname came from, “I’m Yoon Sanha. I don’t have any nicknames I’m not embarrassed of.”----baby bird yoon sanha and baby cat rocky swag meet for the first time !





	jjek jjek

“A _bird_ …” 

“A _cockatiel_ , to be exact.” 

Wide, glimmering eyes, accompanied by a dimple-decorated grin of kitten’s teeth, stared up at the younger of the two, who stared right back. His white wings shifted and shook behind himself, as if they, too, were feeling giddy from the cat’s awe. 

Minhyuk had seen birds before, all sorts of birds with interesting patterns adorning their massive wings. But he’d never spoken to one before, or even been close enough to really marvel at how beautiful they were. They were no novelty, either. Birds just typically had a penchant for never being caught too close to a cat. 

Sanha had seen cats before, most of them looking just like the one standing in front of him, with lithe looking figures and toned bodies, and toothy grins, and black slivers for pupils. But he’d never spoken to one before, being told since he was young of the deeply rooted, biological risks a relationship with one would have. Cats typically had a penchant for trying to get too close to a bird. 

“What’s a cockatiel?” 

“A type of bird, silly.” 

Sanha giggled at the kitten, whose tail perked up at the sound and delightfully curled at the tip. Minhyuk laughed too, a touch of bashfulness seeping into his tone as he shifted his weight to another foot and relinquished a quiet “ _oh_ ”. 

They shared a beat of silence before Minhyuk inhaled, his skin still tingling from the stranger’s laugh, and bowed. Sanha quickly bowed back, both boys’ heads popping back up in unison. When they opened their mouths to speak, identical introductions left their lips at the same time. 

“I’m-” they both started, then stopped, grins and more giggles leaving them as they realized what they’d done. They both tried to start over. Sanha gestured with a hand at Minhyuk. 

“You go ahead, sorry!” 

“It’s ok,” Minhyuk said. He shook his bangs out of his eyes then bowed again. 

“I’m Park Minhyuk. You can call me Rocky, if you want.” 

“Rocky,” Sanha repeated, briefly wondering where in the world that nickname came from, “I’m Yoon Sanha. I don’t have any nicknames I’m not embarrassed of.” 

They continued to titter, Sanha bringing a hand to his mouth, Rocky drawing his hands behind his back. Conversation still hot on his lips, Sanha began to ask of his new friend’s age, and his year in highschool.

“I’m sixteen, first year. You go here too, right?” 

With a thin hand, he nudged a finger at the building to the left of himself, by the by maintaining steady eye-contact. 

Minhyuk nodded, quickly adding, “—But I just started.” 

His eyes were trained on Sanha’s just as steadily, if not more. 

“I’m sixteen too, second year,” Minhyuk reminded himself to say as well. He followed it up with more laughter at himself, and Sanha soon harmonized with his own. 

“When will you-” 

“Sanha!” 

The bird jumped at the sudden sound of someone yelling his name. Both boys’ attentions were promptly snapped towards an approaching man: a short, compact little dog with sandy blond hair and a lopsided smile. 

“Sanha,” the man called again, clasping a hand over Sanha’s shoulder when he arrived at his side. The inquisitive look Rocky gave the new stranger was doubly returned, cat and dog giving each other a brief once-over before the both of them veered their eyes towards Sanha. Prompted, the bird nodded towards Rocky. 

“Park Jinwoo, this is Park Minhyuk-” 

“Or Rocky.” 

Sanha nodded. 

“Or Rocky.” 

Dog and cat bowed their heads as Sanha continued. 

“Park Minhyuk, this is Park Jinwoo, one of my best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the animal hybrid au series but idk this series will probably be more like a collection of various groups that i've put into the hybrid au.


End file.
